leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pika/History/Ye
In the Yellow chapter, Pika battled Bruno and his . Red attempts to have Pika use on Hitmonlee's knees to immobilize him, but misses due to the fact that Hitmonlee's knees are impossible to locate. After the battle is stopped Red is frozen and Pika was the only one to escape from the Kanto Elite Four. He managed to find his way back to Professor Oak's, beaten and wounded. Soon after, a girl by the name of comes in looking for Pika and tells Professor Oak that Pika is coming with her to look for Red. Yellow quickly heals Pika's wounds and the two set out to find Red. Due to experiencing emotional trauma from the battle Pika suffers minor memory loss and does not remember where to find Red. In Cloystered, Pika helped Yellow in her attempt to escape from Lorelei. She first puts Pika inside his and then sends him out to spy on Lorelei and her tactics. After being reeled back in, Yellow storms out into the open and has Pika attack with , which renders her useless. Pika later battled in Yellow's first fight against Lance in Breath of the Dragonair Part 3. Pika launches himself at Lance but Lance throws Pika back to Yellow and has his around Yellow, immobilizing her. Pika tries to attack Lance, but stops when Dragonair's narrowly misses him, although the beam changes direction and hits Pika anyways. Lance then has his Dragonair drop Yellow and wraps around Pika. Yellow tells Pika to use Substitute, and Pika creates a double that attacks Lance but misses. Enraged, Lance has his Dragonair use , and Dragonair blasts Yellow, Pika, and its double, making them fall into the ocean. While underwater, Pika ends up learning , allowing Pika to return to the surface and use Thunderbolt on Lance, causing a giant explosion and causing Lance to disappear. In Pidgeotto Pick-Me-Up, Yellow leaves Kitty with Pika as she goes off to run an errand. After Yellow races off Kitty spots a leaf floating past, and chases after it. The leaf floats over to the edge of the cliff, so Pika chases after Kitty to stop him from falling off the edge. Kitty then chases the leaf and almost runs into a cactus. Pika runs in front of Kitty and blows the leaf away, with then flies off in a gust of wind. Pika finds another leaf and gives it to Kitty when suddenly a herd of fly past and pick Kitty up in the process. Pika climbs the cliff, and then jumps off and shocks the Pidgeotto. The Pidgeotto drops Kitty, and Pika catches him, with Kitty looking very distressed. They land next to a tree and some flowers, and Kitty eats all the flowers, recovering his health and cheerfulness. The two then promptly fall asleep. In Double Dragonair, Pika once again battled Lance. Pika begins by saving Yellow from a pool of lava with Surf. Pika then fires off an attack at Lance, but Lance counters with a powerful Hyper Beam. Yellow follows up by telling Pika to use Thunderbolt on Lance's Dragonite, while Lance commands Dragonite to use another Hyper Beam. Eventually Yellow becomes unable to stand up against Dragonite's attacks and has Pika surf in order to create a whirlpool around Lance, attempting to trap him inside. Lance uses Dragonite to fly through the lava and rams into Yellow and Pika. After the hit Lance disappears. During the final fight in The Legend, Yellow orders Pika to focus his energy into the ultimate attack: MegaVolt, sending a massive blast of electricity into Lance and defeating him. After the battle Pika finally reunites with Red and regains his suppressed memories.